


Almost Lazy

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate, Teyla and a lazy, rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Danvers.

"It's raining," Kate muttered, snuggling a little more firmly against Teyla's back, trying to keep her from rising.

"I was not going to leave. I simply need to use the bathroom."

"Oh." Kate said, letting go and rolling onto her back.

Teyla turned and kissed her quickly. "I will be right back." Teyla slid from the bed while Kate admired the view. Teyla had a dancer's grace, and she exuded strength, but she was soft in all the right places.

That Teyla could be soft was one of the many things only Kate knew. Her profession meant that she had spent her entire adult life keeping other people's confidences, but Teyla's softness wasn't a confidence. It was a discovery, one Kate had made all on her own.

Tucking the blankets more tightly around her shoulders, Kate closed her eyes and thought about all of the things she wanted to do with Teyla's softness.

When Teyla returned to the bed, Kate stretched out an arm and Teyla settled against her, letting Kate hold her. "I am going to make love to you," Kate whispered.

"I am not surprised," Teyla answered in that matter of fact way she had.

"Why are you not surprised?"

"Because we are naked, and lying in your bed, and you have all ready made it clear that you do not wish me to leave."

There wasn't anything Kate could say to that, although she did spend a minute or so trying to think of something. Then she gave up, rolled Teyla onto her back, and kissed her.

The thing about kissing Teyla was that you never knew what kind of kiss it would be. Sometimes it was deeply passionate, sometimes wild and full of lust, and sometimes languid, almost lazy. Today it was lazy, or would have been if Teyla was capable of laziness. She wasn't, even her relaxation tended to be purposeful.

The kiss was indulgent and unhurried, and that was fine with Kate, perfect even. She touched Teyla in the same way, one hand stroking along her side, feeling the swell of a breast, the curve of a hip, the strength that could be felt even in the side of Teyla's thigh.

Teyla touched too, her hands sliding up and down Kate's back, slow movements that matched the pace of their kisses. She knew Teyla could kill, had killed. And she knew Teyla could kill with her bare hands.

It turned her on.

Knowing she was sleeping with a woman who had that kind of power, that the hands caressing her could just as easily end a life, even hers, turned her on.

And that was one of those secrets Kate would never tell anyone, not even Teyla.

Teyla's hand slipped lower, brushing across her ass, and Kate shifted downward. She teased the side of Teyla's neck with her lips, sucking lightly, once again tempted to leave a mark. Suppressing the urge, she worked her way lower, exploring warm, soft brown skin with her lips and her tongue.

Sitting back, she cupped Teyla's breast, the curve of it filling her hand. She stroked the side with small motions of her fingers, getting closer to the nipple each time. Teyla watched her, waiting to see what she would do.

Leaning down, she drew Teyla's nipple into her mouth and sucked hard enough to make Teyla gasp. Teyla buried her hands in Kate's hair, keeping her mouth where it was. She gentled her caresses, savoring the feel of firm, slightly puckered skin between her lips and against her tongue.

Teyla guided her to the other side and Kate went willingly. She'd do whatever Teyla wanted. She was pretty sure Teyla knew that, but she hadn't used it against Kate yet and Kate didn't think she ever would.

Trailing her tongue along the curve of Teyla's breast, Kate inched lower, her hands resting on Teyla's hips as she mouthed her way down Teyla's ribs to her abdomen.

Teyla wasn't a big woman. She wasn't even as tall as Kate, but she seemed to have acres of skin. Smooth skin, warm to touch, warm to look at, and Kate couldn't get enough of it. She rubbed her cheek against Teyla's stomach, muscle that somehow gave when Kate touched it.

Slowly she worked her way lower. Teyla spread her legs and Kate leaned forward until she was practically lying between them.

Reaching a triangle of dark, curly hair, Kate stopped moving downwards, moving sideways instead, kissing her way along the skin just above it.

Teyla tilted her hips just slightly and Kate smiled into her skin. "Ask," she whispered.

"Please."

Easing lower, Kate slipped her tongue between Teyla's slightly parted lips. She was slick and warm inside, so sweet. Kate took her time, exploring all of her, tasting all of her.

Teyla groaned and tilted her hips, her hands clenching the sheets.

Kate waited, held back, teased her way over and around Teyla's clit, never connecting for more than a moment, reveling in the way Teyla shifted beneath her.

Teyla lifted her knees, pressing her feet to the bed, her legs oh so far apart. Kate burrowed in deeper covering her face with Teyla's juices, still teasing.

"Kate."

Kate brushed her tongue against Teyla's clit, felt her shudder, and then closed her lips around it, sucking softly. Then a little harder as Teyla began to come, her shoulders lifting from the bed. She kept caressing Teyla, tiny touches of her tongue, easy suction, hard suction, driving Teyla's pleasure higher, making her shake again and again, until Teyla fell back against the bed, breathing hard.

Letting go, Kate rested her head on Teyla's thigh, almost shaking herself. Nothing turned her on like getting Teyla off. Close to coming, she thought about touching herself, wondering what Teyla would think if she did. Teyla might like it.

"Come here."

Still resting against Teyla's leg, Kate tilted her head so she could see Teyla's face.

"Come here," Teyla repeated, and Kate moved, sliding up to lie beside Teyla on the bed.

"You are very good at that."

Kate started to nod, but Teyla kissed her, demanding now, drawing her own taste from Kate's lips and tongue. Teyla's hand went between her legs, and Kate parted for her willingly.

Closing her eyes, Kate arched away from Teyla's kiss as fingers moved over her clit, the rhythm solid and unforgiving. She came, shaking against Teyla, trying to lift her hips to get more. But Teyla rolled her onto her back, pinning her, and then Teyla's fingers moved lower, away from her clit and in, opening her, invading her.

She tried to lift her hips, but Teyla placed a leg over hers. "Don't move," she whispered, her lips just inches from Kate's ear.

Kate shook her head. How was she supposed to do that? Keep still when Teyla was touching her, when Teyla was fucking her.

Teyla's mouth was on her neck, sucking gently on her skin, while Teyla's fingers moved inside her, insisting and pushing. Hands cupping Teyla's head, she pulled Teyla's mouth to hers, kissing her with every bit of lust she possessed.

"Please," she said, letting Teyla go, "Please."

Teyla's thumb brushed her clit, and Kate started to come, all that tension letting go, shaking her. Then Teyla's fingers followed her thumb, and Kate moaned, a sound that was pure pleasure.

Her orgasm ended with a spasm that made her entire body contract. Spent, she relaxed back into the bed, still breathing fast, her arms going around Teyla.

"I am very good, too," Teyla said softly, her face half in the pillow.

Kate laughed.

Teyla raised herself up on her hands, looking down at Kate. "You disagree?"

Kate would have taken the question more seriously if Teyla hadn't been smiling broadly. "No," Kate said, "I don't disagree at all."

Teyla's smile turned teasing and she kissed Kate twice before settling back into a more comfortable position, her head on Kate's shoulder, an arm and a leg stretched across Kate.

"Rain is best when you can stay inside," Teyla said. "Naked."

Kate couldn’t disagree with that either.


End file.
